


16

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interactive chapter





	16

“Or you could stay with us,” Abby says. “I’m sure we can get along for longer than half an hour for lunch.”

Garrett glances at Bram who nods. And suddenly, we are six.

It’s nice. I knew that I didn’t know much about Bram and Garrett, especially Bram who is always so quiet, but I never really thought about doing anything about it before. So I’m glad Abby said something.

Garrett is as goofy as always, but I can tell that he is more caring than I expected. He notices more about people too, even me. He makes one or two comments about things I didn’t expect him to know about me. It’s flattering, somehow.

And Bram… Bram is really quiet. He always is. But he speaks a bit more than he does when we are having lunch. And I was right. He is funny. Not in a goofy way like Garrett, in a smart way. In an almost Blue way. Yes. Bram does sound a little like Blue.

It’s a shame that Bram and Garrett are almost exclusively friends, because I think that Bram and Blue would get along really well, and I could be scanning Bram’s list of friends right now to try to find Blue. Not that this is fair on Bram, I shouldn’t be thinking about someone else as I am talking to him.

Not that we are having the most exciting conversation, just plain comments on the book we are studying in English. I am almost surprised when Bram says that he is not a fan. I am completely surprised, however, when he says: “Great job today. The play was great.”

“You came back?” We played in front of all the juniors already and I didn’t expect anyone to come back to it. My sister didn’t. My friends didn’t. And it was a good high school play, but it was just a high school play.

“I did. I came with Garrett.” Really? This is getting even weirder.

Not as weird, though, as passing next to some of the cast, with Cal, and I awkwardly wave at them. Then Garrett asks: “So… is there any truth in what Abby said?”

“What did Abby say?” I ask precisely when she asks: “What did I say?”

“You know, in English, the other day. About you and Cal being a thing.”

[Deny and quickly move on.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595639)

[Talk about Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595661)


End file.
